Zhang Tie Lin
Profile *'Name:' 张铁林 / Zhang Tie Lin *'Profession:' Actor and director *'Birthdate:' 1957-Jun-15 *'Birthplace:' Tangshan, Hebei, China *'Nationality:' English *'Height:' 178cm *'Weight:' 80kg *'Star sign:' Gemini *'Chinese zodiac:' Rooster *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Daughter TV Series *The Last Cook (2020) *Gan Dong Sheng Ming as Huo Dun (CCTV, 2012) *Mo Deng Xin Ren Lei (2011) *Shui Hu Zhuan as Hong Tai Wei (2011) *The Bronze Teeth IV as Qian Long (2009) *Da Tang Fu Rong Yuan as Li Bai (CCTV, 2007, guest star) *Zhen Guan Chang Ge (CCTV, 2007) *Fly with Me (CTS, 2007) *The Great Dunhuang (CCTV, 2006) *Emerald on the Roof (2006) *Crazy King and General Iron (2006) *The Legendary Warrior as Li Dao Zong (2006) *The Juvenile Qian Long Emperor as Fan Chang Tai (2005) *Song Lian Sheng Zuo Tang as Shun Zhi (2005) *Beijing My Love (CCTV, 2005) *Cang Hai Bai Nian as Fu Kang An (2004) *36th Chamber of Southern Shaolin as Yong Zheng (2004) *Miracle Healers as Xing Shan (2004) *Bu Yi Tian Zi 布衣天子 as Qian Long (2003) *Ming Bu Zhen Guan Dong as Emperor Jia Jing (2004) *The Bronze Teeth III as Qian Long (2004) *Yuan Lai Jiu Shi Ni 原來就是你 (2003) *Aroma in Autumn as Fan Shi Rong (2003) *Assassinator Jingke as Lv Bu Wei (2003) *The Vicissitudes of Life as Fu Si Long (2003) *Eighteen Monks as Lao Fang Zhang (2003) *Book and Sword, Gratitude and Revenge (2002, guest star) *Dong Bei Yi Jia Ren (2002, guest star) *Bu Yi Zhi Xian Fan Ru Hua as San Jue Luo (2002) *Nan Shao Lin as Yong Zheng (2002) *Taiji Prodigy as General Fei Long (2002) *Yi Tian Tu Long Ji as Yang Xiao (2002) *The Bronze Teeth II as Qian Long (2002) *The Bronze Teeth as Qian Long (2001) *Wrong Carriage, Right Groom as Emperor (2001) *Return of Justice Bao (包公出巡) as Emperor (2000) *Da Han Yao Wang a.k.a. Qing Dynasty God of Medicine as Le Hong Da (2000) *Lu Bu Wei: Hero in Times of Disorder as Lu Bu Wei (2000) *Shang Cuo Hua Jiao Jia Dui Lang as the Emperor (2000) *Hua Mu Lan as Yu Huang Da Di (Jade Emperor) (1999) *Princess Returning Pearl II as Qian Long (1999) *Princess Returning Pearl as Qian Long (1998) *Han Gong Fei Yan *The Female Official (1998, guest star) Movies As an Actor *Love Retake (2013) *Qian Xue Sen (2011) *Empire of Silver (2009) *Astro Boy (2009) *Rob-B-Hood (2006) *A Matter of Time (2000) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1999) *Once Upon a Time in China V (1994) *The Magic Crane (1993) *Once Upon a Time in China II (1992) *''Qing She'' / White Snake, Green Snake (1993) *Under the Bridge as Gao Zhi Hua (1984) *''Duo Cai De Chen Guang'' as Lin Li Shuang (1984) *''Huo Shao Yuan Ming Yuan'' / The Burning of Yuan Ming Yuan as Yi Qing (1983) As a Director *Man from China (1990) Trivia *'Education:' Beijing Film Academy (1982 graduate), British Film Institute (1990 graduate) *'Talents:' Performing, screenwriting, directing, calligraphy, and traditional Chinese painting *Is part of the Chinese entertainment circle's "Iron Triangle" along with Wang Gang and Zhang Guo Li because the three of them are in many series together and complement one another so well *Frequently plays Emperor Qian Long in series *Studied in England and has English citizenship External Links *Sina *Sohu *Hnetv *IMDb Category:CActor Category:CDirector